KAGEMA
by hikaru88
Summary: 2 de Septiembre del Año 1945 la Unión Soviética declara el día de la gloria militar, ese día termina la segunda guerra mundial y el ultimo país aliado de la Alemania Nazi Japón anuncia su rendición, ese día nace un grupo rebelde que envia espias entre ellos un recluta de 22 años llamado Yuuri decide infiltrarse en el ejercito rojo.


**Parejas:** Viktor/Yuuri

 **Rating:** NC-17 resumiendo M, pero por ahora T

 **Advertencias:** AU, violencia, temas de índole sexual (por eso el rating) ósea hay limones ^^, y dios sabrá que más a medida que avance la historia.

 _Hola a tod s como les comente en mi otro fic memorias de un voyeurista (léanlo guiño guiño) aquí estoy con otro engendrito que espero les guste, también les pido perdonen los errores que vean en la historia y porfis me lo hagan saber para mejorar, y sobre todo espero me perdonen si ven alguna falla con esta historia y el omegaverse que va a haber, porque si señores esta va a tener omegaverse que por cierto puede que se salga del estereotipo que se conoce. Y no siga los cánones que se ven en la oh gran guía explicativa de este género._

 _Sin más Espero les guste :3_

* * *

 **§§§**

2 de Septiembre del año 1945 la Unión Soviética declara el día de la gloria militar, ese día termina la segunda guerra mundial y el último país aliado de la Alemania Nazi Japón anuncia su rendición y su sumisión ante los países aliados, rendición provocada por el uso de la bomba H, Bomba que dejo devastación y muerte en millones de Japoneses que vivían en Hiroshima y Nagasaki, ese 2 de septiembre se firma en el acorazado Missouri el acta de capitulación, un tratado que marcaba una nueva paz.

Ese mismo día en las sombras nace un grupo rebelde que no estaba de acuerdo con la ocupación de extranjeros, y estaba conformado en su mayoría por aquellos soldados del ejército japonés que no querían perder su soberanía y planeaban mantener a raya a los altos mandos de los países aliados que quisieran aprovecharse de esa paz.

 **§§§**

 _1950_

 _Japón_

Ya habían pasado 5 años de ese evento y podía decirse que Japón vivía en paz, o bueno ese era el pensamiento colectivo de los habitantes del país del sol naciente que ya se habían recuperado y que ahora bajo la vigilancia de los países aliados veían nuevas costumbres arraigarse en su cultura, aunque ese era el pensamiento popular, 5 años atrás había nacido un grupo rebelde llamado fuerza de autodefensa japonesa _Jieitai_ *; Este grupo estaba en contra del abuso de poder que ejercían los países aliados como Estados Unidos, Inglaterra y la URSS o mejor conocida como unión soviética sobre su país, sin embargo al perder la guerra no podían rebelarse públicamente como grupo, por eso desde las sombras buscaban frustrar los planes de opresión o invasión que descubrían por parte de estos países.

El descubrimiento de esos planes se daban gracias a los espías que enviaban la fuerza de autodefensa, ellos operaban encubiertos haciéndose pasar por vendedores, empleados, vagabundos o lo que hiciera falta para poder obtener información útil, que les permitiera saber si determinado país estaba planeando cometer acciones que fueran en contra de la protección de los japoneses, y dependiendo de lo que descubrieran los delataban con los altos mandos de sus países o de otros de ser necesario, preferían un conflicto interno entre los países aliados que ver nuevamente la guerra sobre su pueblo, por eso de ser necesario habían ocasiones en las que ellos mismos se encargaban de la situación provocaban de manera accidental el deceso del artífice de los planes para que nunca se ejecutaran.

 **§§§**

No podía asegurar que odiara a los países aliados, a decir verdad odiaba la guerra, el ser testigo de lo que trajo consigo este acto bélico le hizo ver el mundo de una forma diferente, dejo de ser ingenuo y prefirió vivir bajo el precepto de "no esperes nada de nadie, si quieres que las cosas cambien eres tu quien da el primer paso", por eso luego de salir de aquella clínica que ahora era ocupada por varios estadounidenses quienes en el último año le examinaron, buscando ver que secuelas tuvo su cuerpo al estar dentro del radio de afectación de la bomba H, miro al cielo inhalando profundamente agradecido, feliz de sentirse libre pero al mismo tiempo furioso porque en su encierro se dio cuenta de que al parecer la única razón de haber usado esa gran capsula llamada bomba atómica, fue ver las repercusiones que esta podía tener en el cuerpo humano, y que la guerra no fue más que una excusa para haberla hecho explotar.

En ese año de aislamiento se sintió como un animal de laboratorio humillado, despojado de todo lo que tenía, no sabía de su familia, no sabía cómo encontrarlos, ni siquiera sabía si aún vivían. Por eso lo primero que hizo fue visitar a su mejor amigo, un exiliado de la guerra que en su afán de proteger a su familia por obligación colaboro con el ejército nazi escondiendo a un par de miembros sin éxito, por eso tuvo que huir de Tailandia y se radico en Japón, allí se unió al _Jieitai_ , Sabia que el le podía ayudar a entrar a ese grupo y a hacer un cambio en su vida y en la de los demás aunque fuera uno pequeño no quería que más gente pasara por lo que el paso.

ese fue el último pensamiento de un joven de cabello azabache y ojos cafés que en ocasiones mostraban destellos rojizos llamado Katsuki Yuuri de 22 años, sobreviviente de la II Guerra mundial y ahora un futuro miembro del ejercito de autodefensa japonés.

 **§§§**

 _04:00hs_

 _Hospital de Kyushuu_

—Estas seguro que los resultados no son erróneos?— dijo con una cara de sorpresa un médico estadounidense de tez canela a su asistente de cabello castaño, ya llevaba más de una hora viendo los resultados de laboratorio que le fueron entregados.

— No, sé que es imposible pero ya verifique varias veces, de las 1000 personas que tuvimos como muestra el 5% arrojo este resultado, el 95% restante mostraron células mutadas que en unos años se manifestaran como cáncer, en las mujeres se mostró que los efectos secundarios del ataque nuclear las dejo completamente estériles, pero ese 5% ...—

— Entiendo reúne a ese 5% y haz más estudios, necesitamos saber que otros efectos secundarios presentaron y porque su reacción fue diferente Leo— fue lo último en decir aquel medico antes de dejar solo a su joven asistente mientras este solo respondía con un sí.

 **§§§**

 _20:00hs_

 _Berlín capital de la Unión Soviética_

Se podían escuchar unos sonoros pasos que caminaban presurosos y hacían eco en un gran pasillo mientras se dirigía a una enorme oficina que se encontraba al final de este.

— Capitán general aquí está el informe que solicito. — Con una mirada perdida sentado al frente de un gran escritorio hecho en cedro un joven de cabello plateado vestido con el uniforme del ejército rojo que en su pecho tenía 5 estrellas** estiro la mano con aire ausente recibiendo un papel que al parecer no tenía mucho de escritura.

— Vaya por fin Yuri me envía una carta al parecer me extraña ¿no lo crees?— esa voz cantarina le formo una vena en la cien al que a su lado se encontraba y le asistía como consejero, el teniente Yakov

—Lo que creo, es que el si hace su trabajo y espero que también haga el suyo capitán general Nikiforov— luego de decir eso le dio la espalda mientras cruzaba sus brazos, no quería ver otro gesto infantil por parte de su superior.

— Vaya! si eres aburrido Yakov, yo sé que tú lo extrañas, cuando este en Japón se lo diré.—esas últimas palabras obligaron al mayor a voltearse aun con sus brazos cruzados y con gesto sorprendido

— ¿Japón? a que se refiere con...—la vena en su frente se hacía más gruesa mientras veía como el de cabellos plateados guardaba la carta y escribía algo en otra hoja— Ahhh no, eso sí que no Viktor, eres el capitán general tienes a cargo a todo el ejército soviético no te puedes ir solo porque te lo piden, no debes ¿qué crees que diga el secretario general?— le decía al borde de la histeria mientras le señalaba con su dedo.

— No te alteres no dirá nada ya le había dicho que pensaba hacer algo como esto tarde o temprano, así que no te preocupes, y si alguien pregunta les dices me fui de vacaciones— el rostro de Yakov quedo estático cuando vio que después de esa última broma el rostro de su superior se volvió serio, ahora si parecía una autoridad militar — Iré a Japón el informe del sargento Plisetski no se puede tomar a la ligera por eso yo mismo iré a controlar la situación— Le entrego un papel doblado a Yakov para luego con sus manos entrelazadas cubriendo sus labios ordeno.

— Que preparen mis cosas parto a Japón mañana.

* * *

 _ **Owari!**_

¿A que es corto cierto? bueno por lo pronto es un prólogo y quisiera saber que opinan ¿le ven futuro, lo cambio?

Por cierto el nombre de la historia no es KAGEMA por cosas del al azar, este término se le daba a los prostitutos en Japón, ellos tienen su clasificación pero daré detalles más adelante, yo creo que con esa pista se darán cuenta de que va la historia más o menos.

Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo o en el de memorias de un Voyeurista. :)

* * *

 ***** _Este grupo existe en la vida real y se trata de la fuerza armada japonesa que siguió en pie luego de la pos-guerra de la II guerra mundial, los países aliados la tenían controlada y no se les permitía salir de la isla, hoy en día ya lo pueden hacer y su función se centra en mantener relaciones pacíficas con países como korea del sur y del norte y china_

 ****** _Rango honorifico En el ejército Ruso hoy en día el rango mas alto entre los militares es el de oficial general_


End file.
